Danny misses home
by nighners
Summary: Story about how Danny is coping on his deployment in Asia (season 3) and later during the events on season 4. Sequel to "Kara meets Danny".
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to my previous story "Kara meets Danny". Enjoy! :)

x

1\. Far away

x

He remembered it like it was only yesterday. The first time he had hold her in his arms not sure what had hit him. He was stunned by this beautiful woman who had stumbled to him, making him catch her before she would fall. And that woman was now his wife. The mother of his child.

He hadn't really given marriage any thought before. Sure he thought that eventually he would be caught up in life and some girl would marry him. But he never thought it felt like a freight train hitting you. Not that he knew literally how that felt. He never expected to feel like this. He knew from the start that she was The One. He didn't want anyone else. He couldn't imagine his life without this woman in his life. No matter what.

Sure their path to this point hadn't been easy. It was filled with rocky roads and hurt. She had hurt him in the first days when they had left for deployment in the Arctic. But what he had done to her at Gitmo was even worse. He wondered how she ever forgave him for that. First he had laid out his heart to her, to just take it all away by saying she had to stay away from him. He had then seen her in the helo bay, asking for a permission to join him and Tex, which made him hope she had come because she wanted to be close to him. He had looked at her seeing the hurt in her eyes, the uncertainty whether he wanted her there. Of course he had wanted her there. He had screwed up everything and didn't know how to fix things. If they could even be fixed.

Then something had happened. His world had literally stopped the day he met the Captain on deck during the vaccine trial. He had been going back and fort on the deck. Thinking why hadn't he asked her to not do it? But he knew he couldn't. Not after everything they had done. Broken the fraternization rules. Shaken the trust and respect of their fellow shipmates and the Captain. They were on thin ice as it was. And he wanted her more than anything, but he didn't know how he would make it happen. If she would take him back? He knew she loved him. He never knew he would feel so ecstatic to know she loved him back despite of everything he had done.

 _Thinking back to the surprise kiss he had felt on his lips as she had kissed him before she left to participate in the trial. Breaking off before he had a chance to say anything. To say that he wanted her._

But as the Captain came in front of him he feared for the worst. She was dying or dead. But when he instead informed him that Kara was pregnant. Pregnant with his child. He felt his heart skip a beat. Wondering what had happened. She had told him that she had things under control when he had asked her about birth control on the first night they were together. She had trusted him as well by not asking him to use a condom.

But the news of how the trial was going wasn't good either. He was going to have to say goodbye to her knowing she was carrying his baby. A proof of their love. He didn't want to burden her with the knowledge. He had been inside the tent holding her hand on her belly. Wanting to feel her soft skin on his, but through the gloves he was wearing, he didn't feel much. Wanting to have his hand on her belly where he knew their baby was growing. He tried his best to not loose his posture, but he couldn't do it. When he saw the blood come out of her nose. He knew it wouldn't be long. After everything, he was losing her too.

He was startled from his thoughts when he heard her voice. Then he remembered he was standing against the wall on the deck of the Nathan James on their way to Vietnam to spread the Scott Cure. He looked at the static laptop screen only hearing her voice, but not seeing anything. The video wasn't working. They had tried it before but something was jamming the video feed and he only heard her voice. "Tell Frankie that daddy loves him and I can't wait to meet him." He managed to say before the line disconnected. He shut the laptop and looked quickly at the horizon and took a deep breath to gather himself. To focus on the mission.

He never thought it would be this hard. He knew the drill from before. Emails here and there, phone calls if the lines were okay. Talking with his parents. But this was different. Because Kara mattered more to him now that she was probably the only thing in the world that was left of his family. She and their son Frankie, who was named after his best friend. He had lost Frankie too. He couldn't shake the feeling of disappointment he felt. He felt he was letting her down. He should have been there when she gave birth to their son. He should have been there to hold him. To hold her. He just had to hope she would understand.


	2. Chapter 2

2\. Trouble ahead

x

They had reached Vietnam on their journey and had distributed the cure effectively. The Vietnamese people had asked them to take part in a gathering to celebrate the success of the mission. But as it turns out they were in a dance bar. With lots of alcohol and loud music. Not something that Captain Slattery had in his mind when he had agreed to this. Danny gave a look towards the man, sitting with his XO, Commander Garnett, not looking that impressed about where they were. Then his mind wondered back to Kara.

 _He was remembering the night back in St. Louis when he finally had gathered enough courage to ask her to marry him. Not actually asking the question as she had teased him about it later the night. He had felt the need to tell her that he had been thinking about it ever since way back. He wanted her to know that he was an honorable man as he had asked her hand from her mother. She had looked so beautiful that evening, the glowing on her face. She must have realized he had been nervous because she had kissed him, leaving him breathless afterwards. She had wanted him to know that the answer would be "Yes". He never thought she would dare to show that much affection in front of their fellow shipmates and commanding officers. They were after all still wearing their uniforms._

Smiling briefly at the memory he joined to stand behind Captain Slattery and Commander Garnett. Leaning against a table behind the sofa they were sitting at. Noticing that Slattery gave a rather suspicious glance at his drink which he had placed on the table in front of him. "Just water skipper." He said. Even though the mission was a success, he didn't feel like he wanted something stronger than water. For some reason he didn't feel like he should celebrate anything. He was missing Kara and he hadn't been there for her when their son came into the world. Just like he hadn't been there for her after Gitmo.

"Lieutenant!" He heard Slattery's firm voice. And then he was shocked. Listening in what the Captain had to say. The only thing he really registered was when Slattery had said "Be a cargo plane bound for St. Louis there. With your name on it." What? Had he heard him right? He gave the skipper a rather puzzled look. Slattery nodded towards him. "Sir.." He was hesitating. Could he really ditch the mission? "Orders from the CNO. You're going home. Be with Kara. Meet your boy." He heard Captain Slattery explain. Orders from the CNO? He wondered whether Chandler really cared that much of his crew members or was it just common courtesy? "Thank you sir." He said looking at Slattery and then he had to smile. Hell, he felt like letting out a few shouts. He was going home. Home to Kara. Home to meet their son. He was overwhelmed of the thought.

But the joyous feeling didn't last long, as there was an attack to the bar..

* * *

The whereabouts of Slattery, Garnett, Diaz, Rios, Miller, Mason and Jeter were unknown. And they had lost some of their crew members during the attack. He was going through every little detail in his head. Could he had known that something would happen? Could he had been able to stop this? But nothing was giving him any answers. He was on his way to the extract point with Lieutenant Burk. They were the only ones who had gotten away from the bar. As they reached the helo they saw a car approaching. Shooting an RPG at it. Damn it! He thought. Taking in a deep breath. They needed to get to back to the James. Hoping it was still there. Although knowing that there was a protocol in place for situations like this. He had to get back, not just to the James, but back home to Kara and Frankie. Whatever it took. He had to get back.


	3. Chapter 3

3\. Putting the old gang back to together

x

They had made it. They were back on the ship. Although Burk had been injured as they had taken down the hostiles lurking by the pier. Trying to find them, him and Burk. But they had managed to fight their way through it. And they had gotten lucky on their way to the ship. _Too lucky_ , he thought to himself. CNO himself was here now, he had rescued them by taking out the vessel chasing him and Burk. Not only was Captain Chandler back, but also Wolfman as Miller had named him after he joined the crew of the Nathan James back in Norfolk. He felt a little more at ease when he knew the old gang was back together..

Although they were now missing Miller and Bivas was dead. And Cossetti. And Smith and Berchem. And Frankie. All the lives they had lost on their voyage. He still felt the sting of hurt and guilt when he thought about the ones who weren't there. He wasn't going to lose anymore.

* * *

Pirates. Why was this whole thing starting to sound like a broken record? After everything they had faced after their original mission to the Arctic.. Now pirates? He didn't know whether he should laugh or cry at the situation. It wasn't going to end was it? There would be something coming at them where ever they went, he thought. No time to take a break. No time to be with Kara and his boy. He didn't know when he would get back to them now.

On their guest for more answers, Danny and Burk had taken some items from the hostiles they faced at the pier in Vietnam. They hadn't discarded them, hoping the items might give them a clue to the whereabouts of their missing crew members. Luckily for them, their new asset, one Sasha Cooper, expert in Asian culture, found a clue that leads the Nathan James to a place called Shanzhai.

* * *

Lying in his bunk, thinking of it all. Why would this pirate Takehaya take their crew? They had been to Shanzhai for answers, but were ambushed by the Chinese MSS. They had of course made it through again. But everything was so surreal. They were on a simple mission to spread the cure and now they were at war with China? Facing a rumored Japanese God of Sea and Storms, Takehaya. What the hell? He thought. Couldn't the world just fix itself for once? Couldn't there be world peace?

In his heart he knew he had to try and make the world a better place for his son to grow up in.

But spreading the cure was their priority. The Scott Effect as they called it. The Immunes had gotten to Dr. Scott in the end. Shooting her cold-bloodedly on the night of their celebration. The night he had asked Kara to marry him.

And his thoughts went back to Kara. Wondering how she was handling all of it. How she took the fact that he had been under the radar, MIA as they called it. She had probably been the one to issue the order in behave of the Commander-in-Chief for the James to retreat from Vietnam. It was protocol after all. He couldn't bare the thought that she had been in the position. Knowing that he wasn't on the James. Leaving him behind. Closing his eyes he tried to focus on the happier memories about her.

 _It was the day of their wedding. Both dressed in their dress blues. One of the happiest days in his life. He would be making a promise to her, to love and cherish her for the rest of his life, he hoped at least. One thing he knew for sure was that no matter what happened in the years to come, his love for her wouldn't die. He was that madly in love with the woman that changed his life on that June day. He had only hoped that she would feel the same way about him. And she had. Even in her dress blues she had looked so beautiful, he thought. He had pretty much kept smiling the entire day. Just looking at her made him feel ecstatic inside. Seeing her smile. Looking at her growing belly, knowing that his child was growing inside of her._

 _When they had reached their hotel room that night, he had carried her over the threshold making her laugh at him because she thought she was gaining too much weight. In his eyes she was perfect no matter how much the pregnancy was changing her body. Placing her down on her feet he closed the door and embraced her, placing a soft kiss on her lips. "I love you Lieutenant Green." He smiled and hold her in his arms. "Green? What makes you think I won't stay as Lieutenant Foster?" He heard her say with a teasing tone. "Well you once almost introduced yourself as Kara Green.." He teased her back and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I would love to be Lieutenant Green." He heard her say in a more serious tone._

 _Not that it mattered to him what her name would be, but he felt a sting of joy that she would want to carry his name. He smiled at her and kissed her. "I love you, I love you, I love you.." He kept repeating and placing kisses to her lips. She chuckled at him. He felt he couldn't say it enough. He wanted her to know she was The One for him. In his head he heard Frankie laughing at him. A badass SEAL as he was and he was this in love with a girl. "I know you do. I love you too." He heard her say and then she took his hand. He was following her gesture as she was moving towards the bed. "Now, help me get out of these clothes." He heard her say and she was then kissing him passionately while making an effort to strip him down from his clothes. God he loved this woman._


	4. Chapter 4

4\. Minesweeper

x

They were closing in on Takehaya and the kidnapped sailors. But as usual there was trouble ahead. The only thing he remembered was hearing Senior Chief Taylor say "Captain, we need to belay that order." But Kudelski wasn't hearing it. Then the Captain ordered them out of the water. There was a blast shortly after it.

 _Kudelski.._

In their search for the missing crew members they had maneuvered the James in the middle of an underwater minefield. They were like sitting ducks, stuck, waiting for the mines to reach them. In their effort to defuse the situation they had now lost another crew member. As the divers came back to the James and were walking to the helo bay when Captain Chandler asked if they got Kudelski. "Nothing to find." Danny said bluntly, angry at the whole situation. How were they going to get away from this? As he sat down to think about the situation they were in, his mind kept only thinking about Kara.

 _Remembering the morning after their wedding. He had woken up and heard her laugh the cutest laugh. Turning to see her, he saw that she was lying on her back, hands on her growing belly. He had smiled at her and startled her with a kiss on the lips. "The baby is kicking." She smiled and took his hand to place it on her belly just over where the baby had kicked a moment before. He felt a kick and chuckled. "Good morning wife." He gazed at her and smiled. "Good morning husband." She smiled back at him. Making him feel so content right there and then. He still couldn't really believe that in this post-apocalyptic world he had found someone to share his life with. "I think he's practicing the SEAL routine." He heard her chuckle. "Thinking it's a boy?" He looked at her. "Just a hunch." She had said and then kissed him._

* * *

They were brainstorming in the wardroom. Danny himself, Taylor, Cruz, both the Burk brothers and Captain Chandler. They were shutting down idea after an idea. Nothing sounded safe enough. Then he heard the Captain ask the ships current TAO, Cameron Burk about the ships Nixies.

He wondered what the Captain was thinking with them. They were usually used as a decoy to divert hostile torpedoes away from the ship by producing an acoustic signal which was more attractive than the ship itself. Cameron had confirmed that both the Nixies were in working order. As Danny studied the Captain, he could see that he was coming up with an idea. "We drag a Nixie behind us to fool a torpedo.. What's stopping us to use it to trick the mines?" Chandler wondered. Yeah, that might work he had thought.

They all agreed this was the safest approach, to drag a Nixie that was tied to the helo and fly the helo in front of the ship, clearing a path. But as Danny thought about it, they were still not going to make it.

"Sir. I don't think Jesse's helo can cover enough water in the time that we have. You may get a path out, but the time it's clear, the mines on our flank are going to take us out." He laid out the facts. "We can rig the second Nixie to one of the RHIBs." He made his suggestion not thinking about the consequences. Not allowing himself to think about Kara. He had to keep his head clear or it might be Gitmo all over again. "You'll be racing over the mines as they detonate." He heard Chandler's serious tone. But he knew. It would be a risky operation, but they had to do it. Stating that there was no other way, he glanced at Taylor, Burk and Cruz. Not noticing the shared look Taylor had with Cruz. After a pause Chandler had agreed and he left the room to prepare the RHIB. Wondering what had made his colleagues so serious and still all of a sudden. They needed to act and get away from this nightmare. Sooner, the better.

As he was preparing the RHIB with Taylor and Cruz, he could hear the Captain shout at him "Green! You're a lookout on the helo." What? He looked puzzled and glanced at the Captain. Had he heard him wrong? Why was he ordering him to the helo? "What?" Was the only response he gave to Chandler. "That's a two man job. Lookout. Helo. Now!" Chandler shouted firmly.

Danny eyed his men. So this is why they hadn't spoken their minds. They had gone to the Captain behind his back to assign him off the RHIB. To make sure he would be out of harms way. It was about Kara and Frankie, he thought. He had family back at home, but so did others on the ship as well. Why should he be any different? This was part of his job and Kara knew the risks. "100 yards of cable." He said to Cruz, seeing him nod back at him. Then he stepped toward Taylor and stopped to meet his eyes. Thanking him in a way that they would be willing to take the risk for him. Even though he felt betrayed inside. He then bumped Taylor on the arm and walked away to the helo. Hoping they would survive through this.

* * *

He couldn't shake the feeling that he should have been on the RHIB with his men. Perhaps he could have done something differently. As the helo was flying over the water, Danny was trying to locate Taylor and Cruz after the explosion. They had taken a hit since the Nathan James had been targeted from ashore with a torpedo. Hitting the torpedo with the Nixie had also blown up the RHIB. He felt guilty that he hadn't been on the RHIB, but at the same time he was relieved. He would get a chance to go back home.

But it didn't make him feel any better, because at what cost was he getting to go home?


	5. Chapter 5

5\. Dumb luck

x

" _Dumb luck_." He could hear Kara's words in the back of his head. She had once said that their survival after the Arctic had been sort of dumb luck. Just like now, he thought. They had located Taylor and Cruz hanging to the remains of the RHIB. Both still alive. Danny had been glad to find out that they were still kicking after the hit they took.

He had come to the helo bay as the two of them sat there being checked for injuries. He gave a look to the men and Taylor met his eyes. He nodded to him. As did Cruz when he gazed at him. Without saying anything they understood that he was more than grateful that they had risked their lives for him. Giving him a chance to get back home.

But little did he know that in the rescue operation of the kidnapped crew members he would face a dear loss. Master-at-Arms 1st Class Javier Cruz had survived through the explosion in the minefield just to take a hit on Takehaya's island.

As Captain Chandler was taking a head count. "Green up." He said a little out of breath. A sudden fear hit over him, what if he didn't hear someone's voice?

"Who's got Cruz?" Chandler shouted.

Then he saw him. Lying on the ground with a fatal wound to the neck. "Cruz is down." He rushed beside him and held his hand as pressure against the wound. "It's not that bad. Just like Gitmo." He tried to reassure him knowing Javier saw it in his eyes. He wouldn't make it. It wasn't like Gitmo. "Tell them their uncle is a badass." Was the only thing he registered before he was gone. He was holding back tears, not allowing himself to break down here. He had lost another one of his men, a friend. When would this end?

* * *

They had rescued their fellow crew members that were pretty shaken up after their ordeal. Being prisoners. Making blood donations to Takehaya's people. Because the cure hadn't worked on them. And the blood donations had slowed down the symptoms of the Red Flu. He could never understand what they had gone through, only thinking that he might have been one of the prisoners. It had been pure luck that he and Burk had gotten out in Vietnam. Unfortunately Ensign Will Mason wasn't amongst the prisoners that were found. Presumably dead after he took a bullet in the attack to the bar. Danny felt like he had seen too much blood shedding for a lifetime now. But he had a feeling in his gut that this wasn't over just yet.

And turns out he was right. The Chinese MSS has been following right behind their tracks this whole time. Making him wonder if there's something fishy going on. Takehaya, who was now a prisoner on the ship had told them that he was informed where to find the crew of the Nathan James back in Vietnam by a smuggler who had only asked that he wouldn't pirate certain ships. Ships marked with a black circle.

* * *

Lying in his bunk thinking about it all, he wondered how Kara was holding up. They still hadn't informed the President that the rescue mission had been a success. At least she had her mother there with her to help with Frankie, he thought. He hoped Kara wasn't worrying over her anymore. Debbie had been sober since the outbreak of the Red Flu. And he trusted Debbie. Something about their conversation back in Norfolk made him feel that she had learned her lesson. That she wouldn't cause hurt to Kara anymore.

" _Well if you have managed to charm my daughter, it must be serious." Debbie had said to him when he had informed her that he was seeing her daughter. "Not sure which one of us did the charming ma'am." He had smiled and stated. He still wasn't sure which one of them had charmed the other first. "I love your daughter very much." He said as his voice became more serious. He wanted her to know he wasn't just fooling around. "Danny. If you think you can make her happy, you have my blessing. And you must be doing something right. I see the way she looks at you." She had said to him making him feel glad that he now had her on his side. "She hasn't had an easy life and it's my fault. For not being able to stay strong for her. I'm glad to know she hasn't been alone in all of this." She had then said pouring her heart out to him. He had nodded in response feeling a sudden blush coming on to his cheeks because his mind was quickly thinking of all the ways he has been there for her. Thoughts that weren't quite welcome right now that he was talking to his future mother-in-law. Especially when there actually was a growing proof that they had done more than just talk the last few months._

 _He had been in his stateroom later that day. Sitting on his bunk looking at the ring he got from her mother. Wondering if her answer would be "Yes". She had after all introduced him as a friend to her mother. But he sort of understood, even though he couldn't help but feel a little hurt by it. Was she still unsure whether he was in on this for the long haul? He was startled from his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He quickly hid the ring under his pillow and rushed to open the door. It was Kara. He hoped she wouldn't find the ring as she sat next to his pillow. She was telling him she was sorry about how she had introduced him to her mother. "It's okay. Things haven't exactly been easy." He had said and sat down beside her. "Yeah, but it doesn't mean that you are just a friend." She had reassured him. So if he would ask, she would probably say "Yes". He glanced towards his pillow, thinking whether it was the right time now. "I know." He met her eyes. "Danny." She took his hands into hers. "I love you and I want you in my life. Forever." He saw her smile and gave her a smile as well. "Me too." He had responded her with a kiss on the lips. He wanted to wait for a more perfect moment to ask her._


	6. Chapter 6

6\. Just breath

x

As they had finally lifted EMCON and informed the Commander-in-Chief's Office of their succeeded rescue mission. He had asked the CNO if he could have a word with Kara. He had agreed to his proposal to his surprise. As Chandler had handed him the phone he had heard her voice again. Calming the turmoil inside of him. He wasn't alone in the comms room so there wasn't much he could say. But he felt there was something he had to let her know. "I'm sorry. I should have been there for you and Frankie." He said with a heavy heart, his voice breaking a little as he felt he was beginning to cry. "I know. It's okay Danny." He heard her say with confidence. So she understood after all.

* * *

Danny was standing on the upper deck of the James, located just under the bridge. Gazing over the horizon. He was thinking how he had been assisting in the birth of Takehaya's son just earlier the day. Takehaya's wife had been taken along with her husband from the island and she was expecting. He remembered when he had helped the child come into this world. Holding the fragile body of a little baby in his hands. Thinking whether it would feel the same to hold his own son. But he knew it wasn't the same. There would be far more emotions with his own child. As he had then gotten the baby to scream his lungs out by agitating the boy's limbs, he felt a bit joy that he had helped this little boy to the world. But at the same time sadness that he hadn't been there for the birth of his only child. He hadn't had the chance to hold him. He hadn't had the chance to tell Kara she was being incredibly brave.

They had given the Scott cure to the baby and he would survive. Doc Rios had discovered that Takehaya and his wife had something in their blood that stopped the actual cure from working. Something that they needed to investigate. Holding them from going home just a bit longer.

As he stood there on deck, he was holding back tears. Feeling alone at the moment. Thinking about the last words from Kara "I'm doing fine Danny." He somehow knew she had just said the words he had wanted to hear then and there, but he knew that beneath the cool exterior of Kara Green, there was a storm going on. She just had it in her to keep it all together. He sighed thinking back to the spring.

 _She had looked so beautiful that spring day when they were taking pictures outside. Her belly grown pretty big by now. She was wearing a blue shirt. He was resting his hands on her belly and looking at her. Standing behind her, smelling the scent of her hair as it was hanging freely. Seeing her smile to the camera. "I love you." He had whispered to her in the moment. Telling her he loves her was one his promises to himself. He wanted her to know he loved her, so he kept saying it pretty often. And it was cute to see how she blushed a little every time, probably getting that feeling of being someone special. His special someone._


	7. Chapter 7

7\. Home

x

President Jeffrey Michener was dead. Apparently suicide. He wasn't sure what to believe. Wondering how Kara was coping up with the news, she had worked with the man the last few months. With everything going on, he was trying to keep his head cool. They were now closing in on Peng, the President of China, by discovering what really was going on after they had found the boat with the black circle. Why the cure hadn't worked on Takehaya and his people.

In their final stand with Peng, they had discovered something. The White House had been compromised. Someone had been leaking info to Peng.

And a group of terrorists had killed Michener? President Oliver was in on it? It sounded a whole lotta crazy in his head and he was worrying where Kara was. If she still was at the White House. Had she known about it all? They were finally going back home, after everything. Suddenly feeling uneasy at the thought of going home. Not sure if they would be welcomed.

But in their fight for a better world, they had lost two of their ships and too many of their fellow countrymen. He could use some downtime after all of this, they all could.

* * *

San Diego. They had made it this far, but Chandler had been right. The Chinese warship they had commandeered during their battle with Peng, was sunken by missiles meant for the James.

As Danny was scouting the enemy compound, well not exactly enemies, but close enough. He was maneuvering his way around the shipping containers when he heard a sound. Someone was walking. Walking away? He rushed towards the way the sound had come from and leaned his back against the wall of a container. He took a peak around the corner and was stunned.

It was her.

He'd recognize her figure from afar. What was she doing here all by herself? Then he noticed she was readying herself to go further and she was armed. Taking in a deep breath he had to act fast. He had to save her before she did something stupid. " _Don't shoot me"_ was the only thing going on in his mind when he silently and quickly sneaked up behind her. Knowing that if she saw him, she might shoot at him. Knowing that she wouldn't miss. He hoped she wouldn't aim for his head at least. Wouldn't that be a story to tell Frankie? Remember when mommy shot at daddy? In his mind it sounded funny, but perhaps he should keep this thought just to himself.

He grabbed her, placing his ring hand on her mouth to make sure she wouldn't scream for help. Dragging her backwards all the while trying to whisper to her that it was him. She was struggling, scared probably. But he was sensing she was calming down. Not struggling so much anymore. He hoped she knew it was him and wasn't trying an escape tactic. But her breathing was slowing down, her body was relaxing which reassured him that she knew. She knew it was him.

He let go of her and she turned around. Looking at him like she had seen a ghost. At that moment he realized that she had thought he was dead. Perhaps she saw the explosion even. He couldn't think about the hurt that she had gone through. Embracing her almost immediately he took in her scent as he snuggled in the warmth of her neck, holding her as tight as he could. After a moment he broke the embrace and he looked at her. Wondering why she was alone, he had to ask "Hey.. where's Frankie?" As she explained that their son was with Debbie and he was fine, he let out a sigh. The only thought in his mind was to kiss her. He saw the longing look she had and he felt it too. "Look at you." He got around to say before he kissed her, pressing her against the wall. They were lost in the moment, but he knew they had to join the others soon, before the Captain would come looking for him.

They were walking the way he had come from, when he felt her hand stopping him. He turned around and looked at her with wonder. Without any warning she had kissed him, holding her hands behind his neck and slightly stroking his hair. Afterwards he felt a little out of breath. As an explanation she only gave him a wide smile and said she had missed him. Yeah, he could feel it now. All this kissing had awaken some pretty intense thoughts in his head and he couldn't wait to get her somewhere private enough. He had missed her too, but it felt good to come back home to her. Perhaps it would be these moments that would make up for being away on deployments. When you would come home and you got to see her, kiss her and touch her..

But it wasn't easy being away.

* * *

As they returned to the James after their mission in San Diego, he was glad they had some time together. Well after everyone who wanted to say hi and see a picture of Frankie. It wasn't just him who wanted her. But he could wait. Excusing himself to take a shower, thinking it was enough time for Kara to mingle around. He had been a little surprised to find out that his wife was in the _Resistance Force_ with President Oliver, and Tex and his daughter. He was glad to see Tex again, catch up with him.

As he was standing in the shower, he heard the door and it didn't take long when he felt her arms around him. Smiling and turning to face her, he looked at her from top to toe. Amazed that she was pretty much back to normal. Wouldn't even know there had been a baby growing inside of her. "Hey beautiful." He met her gaze. "Hi." She said softly and rested her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back. "I missed you too." He placed a kiss on the top her head as the water was running.

He felt a little too happy when Burk had said he would be crashing somewhere else for the night, so that he could have a moment alone with Kara. To talk about Frankie, to get to hear stories about his son. To catch up with her. She had showed him some pictures on her phone, but it still wasn't the same. He had never seen his son for real. As he sat on his bunk, her beside him, he felt sad and he sensed she saw it on his face. "Hey, there's nothing you could have done." She placed her hands on his cheeks, giving him a reassuring look. "I know, but it doesn't change the fact that I wasn't there." He looked at her and she moved to sit on his lap. "Danny. You have to let it go. We're both in the Navy, we know what life at home is. And what it feels like to be away from your family. I know it doesn't change the fact that you weren't there, but your here now." She said and he saw it in her eyes, it was okay. "If everything had gone according to plan you would have made it home just in time, but Frankie came early. Couldn't change that." She continued, trying to reason with him. He also knew he couldn't hold himself in the doghouse forever. Sighing and embracing her, he kissed her. Having the need to do it for a while now, but he couldn't just make the move. She seemed to be willing for more as she was removing her shirt. He had to ask. "Are you ready for it? Everything's okay?" He glanced at her, seeing her chuckle. He had been too much around Slattery in China, him talking about how there was no sex for months after childbirth. "I would tell you if it wasn't okay." She smiled. He felt a little embarrassed, but he might just take it a little slower this time, even though it had been a while after their last time. "I love you." He said and kissed her.


	8. Chapter 8

8\. Showdown

x

The regional leaders were taking over the country. One of the advisors, Allison Shaw was in on it. As they prepared in the helo bay, he studied her. She was getting ready for the upcoming mission. She was going to be taking down Shaw. The woman she had worked closely with. He had a bad feeling about it and he had to speak his mind. "Kara, you should take Wilson. Let me handle Shaw." He looked at her. "You can't let it be personal." He tried to reason with her. Knowing all too well what might happen if her head wasn't in the game. Had she forgotten Gitmo?

 _He still remembered how his heart had jumped to his throat when he saw her walk into the room. To be assigned for the mission they had discussed with the Captain. Of all the women on board the James, why her, he thought. But it was because of her Marksmanship ribbon. The Captain didn't hear him when he raised his doubts whether she was fit for the mission. But he knew she was more than fit. So at that moment he knew he had to be on that boat with her._

 _He had lost everyone from his team already. She was the only one he couldn't stand to lose. But as he had let his heart run the mission, he had risked everything for her. Because he loved her more than anything. And in the end he had pushed her away, because he was too upset, too disappointed of what he had done. And he had blamed her, even though it wasn't her fault._

But she wasn't hearing any of it. She was keeping her cool and her focus, yet again. No wonder no one before him had gotten through the steel exterior she obviously held. He just had to be sure, he reminded her about Frankie and what if he would lose both of them? Her reasoning sounded good, he would agree to that. Making the world a better place for Frankie. As he had done in China. Trying to reassure him a little more, she said "Besides I got Burk and Cooper." And to startle him, she gave a quick kiss on his cheek in the middle of the helo bay. Looking quickly around just to see if someone saw the kiss.

He hoped everything would go as planned. He knew he had to trust her, Burk and Cooper. And in the end he did. Burk has had his back so many times before. He would have Kara's as well.

* * *

As the day was over. A lot had happened. Shaw had tried to sink the James again, almost succeeding. But thanks to Kara, Burk and Cooper who singlehandedly took over the White House as there was no backup at the time. All the other teams were too far out. He had felt so worried, wondering if he got there in time. If she would make it through. But he had to trust her judgement. And turns out they had made it. Taking down the last of them, Danny and his team had then entered the room where they had been. She had met his gaze and he saw she was a little startled that it went down like this. He looked at her and mouthed "Badass" to her which she chuckled at.

Chandler had taken Allison Shaw's life and seemed pretty haunted after he exited the private plane. He had then later left the Nathan James, which seemed for good. And Tex was gone too. KIA during the rescue mission of Captain Chandler. Danny wondered which was worst for the Captain.. That he took a life out of anger and revenge, breaking all the protocols and rules he has dedicated his entire life to or losing a dear friend in the process? He thought it might be both and wondered whether they would be seeing Thomas Chandler ever again. As he was thinking about Tex, he remembered something.

" _You doing okay buddy?" He heard Tex ask when he entered their stateroom after he had been released from sickbay. He had survived through dengue fever. "Yeah. As well as I can be." He gave a look at the man who was standing there, leaning against the wall. "I noticed that KFC has been around in the sickbay a lot." Tex had then began to gossip. "She was. Not that we talked that much." Danny tried not to say that much on the subject, but he knew Tex wouldn't let it go. He had felt so much joy to hear her say that she loved him back. "Come on sailor, she was pale as a ghost when she barged in on the Crew Lounge. I saw her. She was afraid to lose you." Tex continued. He remained silent. Thinking about how she had now outed them. It was for the better, he thought._

 _"But it was funny to hear her refer you to lunch." Tex said with a chuckle. "What?" Danny looked at the man. "Oh yeah, she told the Captain you guys had lunch together." Tex smiled. Danny chuckled. If he ever was to be referred to food, he thought it wouldn't be lunch. More like a dessert. Thinking of Kara, even though it might seem she was willing to let the past go, he wasn't ready to forgive himself for what he had done._

He was organizing the mess at the White House when he heard a familiar voice. "Danny.. There's somebody here who wants to meet you." Debbie had said and he saw her standing in the doorway and then Kara appeared holding little Frankie. He walked towards her as she was walking to him. He looked at the two of them. He felt so happy to see her holding his child. Their child. He never thought it would feel like this. As Kara asked if he wanted to hold him, he nodded. He was finally holding his own son for the first time. He felt so tiny in his hands. He was amazed by this little person looking at him. He couldn't help but smile. He finally got to hold Frankie. And he felt he loved the boy so much already.


	9. Chapter 9

9\. The world needs help once more

x

They had a moment of peace for a while, but as the humans were now immune to the Red Flu. The virus had attacked their food resources, by affecting a plant after a plant. Soon there might not be any food left. No means to survive. The Nathan James was on a mission to secure some African seeds that seemed to be immune to the Red Rust. Hoping their scientists back home could find a key to save the humankind once more. On their journey they needed to resupply and were on their way to Rota, a military base in Spain. He felt a sting of joy go through him, because she was there. Kara was stationed at Rota.

* * *

Danny himself, Carlton Burk and Eric Miller were sporting quite the hairy look as they all had beards in growing process. It was in honor of Tex. But Danny's was the worst and he wondered what Kara thought of it. Sure he could trim it a little, he thought.

After he had walked through the gates to the base, he saw her. Standing there with their son. Smiling at him, telling Frankie it was his daddy. He rushed towards them and took little Frankie in his arms. Kara filled him in on the fact that the base was closing down. Not enough food to keep all the bases operational. Everyone was going back to America. He felt sadness that they would be so far away from him as the James was sailing around these corners of the world now, on their mission to secure the seeds. Glancing at each other he saw she wasn't happy about it either. She had missed him too.

"When are you going to shave?" He heard her say in a teasing tone as they were standing in her room in the barracks just a moment later. It was Frankie's nap time and Debbie was taking care of him. "I can be Santa at Christmas." He was trying to give as an excuse. "Mhm." He heard her say as she kissed him placing her hands behind his back. He began tracing her curves with his hands as he was walking her towards the bed. He had missed her, even though it was only six weeks prior that the Nathan James had made port here.

* * *

It was never an easy task to save the world. After the attack to the base they had lost so many good people, yet again. And the ships TAO Cameron Burk had been hurt. So when Kara had come to him and said she was going to ask Slattery to let her join the crew, he had disagreed at first. He didn't want Frankie to be all alone, even though Debbie was helping Kara to take care of him.

"Danny. It's not easy for me to leave him behind, but I know the James and I am the best option to replace Cameron at this time. The crew needs me. The mission needs me." She had pleaded to him. "And if we don't succeed in our mission, we won't survive." She had then said firmly. Reminding him of the state of the world. He knew he couldn't argue back. He knew that she was the obvious choice. And he felt just a little better that she would be on the James with him, even though Frankie needed her. But he knew if they didn't succeed on securing the seeds, they might not have a future together for very long.

He saw the plane take off and locked his eyes on Carlton, standing on the deck of the James. Walking to stand behind him he heard Carlton say "He could loose his leg by the time he gets to Germany." It was a possibility, Cameron had taken a severe hit during the attack, he thought. He then tried to reassure Carlton that they didn't know what would happen and that he was still alive. "When is it going to stop, Danny? We're the good guys, right?" He heard Carlton ask and he honestly didn't know the answer. They had endured too much after the outbreak of the Red Flu.

And he had wondered himself, when was it going to end?


	10. Chapter 10

10\. Honeymoon

x

As he was standing on watch on the deck, he heard Taylor coming to stand beside him, making a comment about Kara being on the boat. _Yeah right, a honeymoon they never had_ he thought about Taylor's words. He knew the world was starving and enjoying the company of your wife wasn't appropriate behavior while on the ship. But deep inside of him, he wanted to enjoy every little moment he got with her. Not knowing when it might be the last time.

Luckily for them the newest "couple" in the rumor mill was the young sailor Ray Diaz and Kat Nolan, Tex's now all-grown up daughter. Pretty much everyone knew about Ray's crush towards Kat and Danny was holding an eye for what the young man might do. After all he felt he owed that much to Tex. Tex had been there for him, when all he did was ramble on about KFC, a code name that Tex had given for Kara.

" _Didn't look over to me." He had heard Tex say from the upper bunk. "Well it is. It has to be." He had said back firmly. Trying to think of something else than her, he tried to get some sleep. A while later he heard Tex ask "Why?" "Why what?" He had asked. "Why does it have to be over?" He heard Tex say. Just let it go old man, he had thought. Letting out a sigh he realized that Frankie wasn't there anymore. He needed to talk to someone and he couldn't talk to Kara, he had pushed her away._

 _"Because I almost got us all killed back at Gitmo." He felt the guilt wash over him again, but he felt a little relief too that he had confided in someone.. Even though that someone was Tex. He filled Tex in on what he had done and expected the man to lash out at him, but instead he said "What's done, is done. You can't change what you did." Wasn't he mad at him? His life had been at risk as well since he had been on the James. "And you gotta stop blaming her about it. It was on you." Tex continued. Yeah, that much he had realized that blaming her had been wrong. She had been able to keep her cool and focus on the mission. It was him that hadn't had a clear mind._

Thinking back to the young couple. Kat might not welcome his worries over Ray, her being the type of girl that can handle herself, thanks to Tex. So he thought that the crew might not notice when he and Kara would find a moment here and there. Sure he had made a promise to Captain Slattery that _they knew the rules_ , but bending the rules would be just fine he thought. They knew the rules, yes. But did they make a promise to act as the rules said, _technically_ _no and she hadn't even said a word_. Besides she was already his wife, it wasn't the same as in the Arctic. And they were more older and smarter this time around. But the newlywed stage hadn't worn off from the two of them. He did wonder how long it would last, but he knew it wasn't just the newlywed phase. It was more, it was the chemistry between them, the passion they felt for each other.

So as they had managed to get through the first day of her being back, not getting much down time before the TAC team would be stepping their foots down in Algeria. He had rushed after her as she had left the helo bay. "Commander Green." He said smiling, walking behind her. "Yes Lieutenant Green?" Although he couldn't see her face, he heard she must have been smiling. "Got a minute?" He stopped and saw her turn around. "What do you have in your mind?" She raised an eyebrow and looked around them in the corridor. "The usual. Couple of kisses, maybe if we have time.." He chuckled stopping in mid sentence. "Danny!" She exclaimed and he saw her blush. "What?" He stepped towards her. "I thought we made a deal with the Captain." She was crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought you saw the look I gave you when I said what I said to the Captain.. and you didn't say a word." He told her teasing her a bit. And then he saw he got her. The look she gave at him, telling him that she wanted him. He walked pass her smiling and he heard she followed after him.

As she closed the door to his stateroom he had to tease her a little more "And yet again you didn't say a word." She must have had enough of this foolishness as she kissed him. Backing towards the bunk he smiled as he kissed her. "Missed this, just like the good old days." He said. "Me too, but let's not try to repeat all the events." She kissed his neck. "I thought you wanted to give Frankie a little sister or a brother." He was opening her overalls. "Danny. It's not the right time." He heard her say with a serious tone while looking at him. "I know." He stated and continued on.

As she was leaving from his stateroom he noticed her stopping at the door and turning to face him "Oh and Lieutenant Green, you are forgiven." Puzzled by her words, he looked at her and asked "For what?" "For making me shoot at you. But make sure that you never put me in that position again, cowboy." She said calmly, but he saw she was holding back tears. "Kara.." He started to say and saw her nod at him. Seeing it in her eyes that she knew that there hadn't been any other choice for him, he didn't say anything more. She then left the room.


	11. Chapter 11

11\. Emotional roller coaster

x

They had the seeds now. Finally something was happening. But it had been an interesting road to getting hold of the seeds. As they had followed Omar's helicopter to Sardinia. They weren't expecting to meet up with an old friend.

 _As they had walked amongst the crowd around the arena where Giorgio was watching an organized fight, they had discovered a lost friend. Hercules was his calling name now. He took a quick glance towards Sasha and wondered what she was feeling right now. After all she and Tom shared a past and had sort of something going on when Tom had left. As they waited for someone to be Tom's opponent, Slattery decided to go greet him as one. This should be fun, he thought. It looked pretty serious too. Captain Slattery gave a little hell to the old Captain Tom, but he noticed they might have been exchanging some intel._

In their effort to acquire the seeds, Slattery had been hurt. And it had been a hell of a job to find him as there were enemies lurking around everywhere. But they had done it, they found Slattery and the seeds just in time. But it had been a close call. As they were approaching the Nathan James he saw the look on Tom's face. He wondered if this was what he wanted. He was returning back to the James, the same vessel he had left 16 months prior. Was he still haunted by the past? Of what he had done?

* * *

They were on their way to Naples to get the seeds on a plane headed home. It would still probably take a year or more for their scientists to engineer disease resistant crops. A lot can happen in that time, he thought. And the mission would change once more. After Naples, they were then going to find Vellek and his research, because it seemed he could be holding the key that their scientist back home so desperately needed.

On their way to meet their plane they had answered to a distress call from a fishing trawler. Not quite sure what was waiting for them when they got to the vessel. Could be a trap and they were ordered to be extra cautious. As they were clearing the people on the deck of the vessel, he could see Burk having a hard time staying focused. Burk was commandeering everyone to stay down, a little too harshly, he thought to himself. Even Miller tried to calm him down, but he wasn't his usual self. He was going to have to talk to him when they got back to the James. He had to get his head back into the game or else he would lose it one day, he thought. Just like he would have done if Kara hadn't pushed him at Gitmo.

 _"You're not dealing." He heard her words. "Frankie is dead. So are my parents, probably. And so are yours and everyone else's in the whole damn world. So what is exactly the proper way for me to be dealing?" He had lashed out at her. Feeling the anger inside of him. Why had Frankie done it? He thought to himself. She didn't understand, he had thought then. Why couldn't he just be left alone?_

 _It wasn't until he was in the hospital, waiting for the sign from his team that they were in position, so that he could make his move, that he felt the ache in his heart. He was risking his own life and he felt afraid. Afraid for not seeing her again. And he knew he had to deal with his emotions eventually, she had just tried to help him, guide him through the pain. And he had yelled at her. Her last memory of him might be just that. Feeling more angry at himself, because it wasn't only that. He had fallen in love with her, and he felt the fear of loving someone in this world. He was fearing the day he might lose her and feeling the pain after that was something he couldn't bear to think. Because he had just lost his best friend and he was hurting inside. How would he feel if he would lose her?_

 _Despite of what he had said to her, how he had acted, she had come to him in the end. When he was going through Frankie's belongings, he had broken down and he had then felt vulnerable, thinking if he really was showing this side of him in front of her, but he loved her and he felt he could trust in her. She had comforted him, been there when he had needed it the most._

As they were in the helo bay after their rescue mission, checking the belongings of the rescued people for possible weapons. He glanced at Burk. He was double checking the people he had just checked a moment before. This wasn't the right time, he thought but he had to talk him.

"Hey man, if you need some time, we've got you covered." He walked to his side. "Why would I need time?" Burk gave him a look as he continued his ransacking. "I know if my brother were hurt.." He looked at him. "This isn't about Cameron." Burk said being defensive. He was puzzled, what was going on with the man. "Then what? What's going on with you?" He pushed on. "Just leave it." Burk then moved away from the people. "I'm not gonna leave it. You can't bury this shit, Burk." He raised his voice, hoping he got through to the man. He had to talk it out or something. "Hey, talk to me." He touched his arm getting a reaction out of Burk. "When are they gonna stop coming at us? When we going to know who's really on our side, and who's just waiting where the chips fall?" Burk looked straight at him. He wished he knew when this nightmare would stop.

"Huh, I mean, even our skipper still won't put on a uniform." Burk said a tone of disbelief in his voice and then he walked away. Glancing towards Chandler who seemed to have heard Burk's words just now. He hadn't exactly been welcomed back to the ship with open arms. There were a lot of mixed emotions going through the crew and he did wonder himself as well, why didn't Chandler put on his uniform. What was stopping him?

In the end Chandler had taken his oath again. He was officially a Captain once more. Glancing at Burk when they were hearing his oath, he wondered if this was the sign Burk had needed to get his head back into the game. That with Chandler on their side, they might have a chance to win again.


	12. Chapter 12

12\. Young love

x

They had to find a new plan as their plane heading for Naples had been shot down. The next best option would be Tregua Island. A private airfield hopefully under the radar from the Vellek's.

Danny was walking in the corridor, thinking he had just a brief moment to exchange a few words with Kara. "General quarters, general quarters. All hands, man your battle stations. Make ready for heavy seas." He heard Captain Slattery's announcement on the comm, he'd have to take a rain check on his visit with Kara. Was the storm catching up on them? He speculated as he rushed to the helo bay where all the rescued civilians were. He would have to work on securing the cargo and people if they would be facing rough seas.

They had survived through the night, but there had been a plan at work by their "ally" who had been working with them for a year now, one James Fletcher, Commander in the British Royal Navy. They weren't sure when he had turned on them, but they had found out rather quickly that he'd been working together with the supposed Captain of the fishing trawler. They had yet again lost too many of their fellow sailors. It was never easy, saving the world, he thought.

* * *

After the small memorial service of O'Connor and the others who were lost during the night, Miller had seen something interesting which he had then told him. Apparently Kat had kissed Ray on the lips and what Miller had described about the look on Ray's face as he had watched Kat walk away.. He knew that look. He too once had had it. Back when he had said goodbye to Kara in Norfolk.

 _He had been thinking about how was he going to say goodbye to her. He had told her that he wasn't going to ask her to wait for him which he somehow thought she would have argued against. Didn't she feel the same way as he did? He had never felt this way with a woman before. He felt like he was home, that she was what he had been looking for all this time. She had mentioned that she wasn't going to be around for a few months and he knew he would be gone too, so perhaps there was no rush in all of this. It's not like they would find someone else during a deployment. But he still couldn't shake the feeling of regret and when she had kissed him goodbye by the doorway, he had felt so ecstatic. The way she made him feel when she touched him. Meeting her gaze afterwards and then turning and walking away. He knew he couldn't let her go, but for now, he had to._

As things seemed to progress with Kat and Ray, he felt he had to speak with the young man. Even though he thought Ray was a nice guy, honest and responsible. Someone had to give the big brother routine to the young man, just like Burk had given him _The Talk._

 _Danny and the rest of the TAC team were having their usual training session the day after the mission to find the monkeys. He and Burk were matched for a hand-to-hand combat battle. They had first started out like they usually would, but when he had gotten that hard blow right to his gut from Burk. He had been puzzled. Had they changed the rules when he was in the jungle or what? He wasn't prepared for it to be that serious, so he hadn't had time to react defensively. But as he had been stunned by the pain of his sudden attack, Burk had then maneuvered himself behind him, grabbing him and holding a tight grip with his arms around his neck. What the hell man? He thought. Trying to struggle his way out he glanced at Kara who had to his surprise stayed at the gym this time around. She usually wasn't there when he was at the gym. But he recognized that she looked a little worried about the situation. Did Burk know? He began to wonder. "What's going on with you?" He had asked. "I know." Was Burk's only words as he then let go of him. Glancing back where Kara had been by the treadmills, he noticed she was gone._

 _After they were finished with their training session and everyone else had left the gym to hit the showers. He was left alone with Burk. He thought about what was the smartest thing to say, as Burk obviously felt protective of Kara. "I'm sorry." He said meeting Burk's gaze and saw that he shook his head. "Sorry doesn't cut it man. What did you do?" Burk came to stand inches away from his face, scowling at him. "I made a mistake!" He raised his voice. "Yeah you did, she's hurting because of you." Burk stepped back a couple of steps and gestured with his hands. "Believe me, I know." He sighed. He had noticed the other day when they had met in the corridor. She was hurt. He loved her, but he still had ended up hurting her._

 _"I thought it was the best fix at the time. To cut it off." He said with a tone of regret in his voice. "What you did.. risk the mission for her.." Burk shook his head as he gave a look at him. He could see he was disappointed in him, would he be able to trust him anymore? Now that he knew what had happened? "Not sure about which I'm more pissed about, the mission or that you hurt my friend." Burk then added. He wasn't sure what to reply to him. "You need to talk to her. Make things right again." He was surprised to hear Burk's words. Not the advice he was expecting. He had thought about it a million times, how to fix things, but he still felt the guilt that he had almost blown the mission. Burk walked by him and gave him a pat on the shoulder and then said "Oh and Danny.. if you hurt her ever again, I swear, you are a dead man." He nodded, feeling the blow in his gut still. He did wonder if Kara felt the same way about him? Why else would Burk be so agitated about it all?_

So as he had located Ray in the mess, he had to talk with the man. "You got a minute?" He asked while he moved to stand to the side of the room. "Sir." Ray looked at him. "I hear that you have shown some interest towards Kat." He thought to get to the point immediately, eyeing the young man. "I know the rules, sir." Ray had answered a little nervous look on his face. "I'm sure you do, but this isn't about the rules." He gave him a firm look. "Her father isn't around anymore, so I feel it's my task to let you know that if you cause her any trouble or hurt, you'll have to face me." He said giving his best scowl look at the boy. Which seemed to be working as Ray swallowed hard and nodded. "Yes, Sir." Ray had then added. "Good. Nice talking to you." Danny smiled and left Ray to stand by himself.

* * *

" _When we going to know who's really on our side, and who's just waiting, where the chips fall?"_ Hearing Burk's words in his head. Suddenly it was a question who they can really trust in this world. They had worked with Fletcher for a year and he seemed to be a nice guy. As they were now preparing for a mission to hit Giorgio's house, he eyed Sasha. Thinking if she had her A game on. She and Fletcher had been close and what he had seen, she had been pretty shocked to find out that he had taken the seeds with him and double crossed them, betrayed her. But Sasha had the same cool exterior as Kara and he knew she would focus on the mission. Why were the women on this ship so hardcore, he thought. Chuckling to himself, and he was married to one of them.

Then he saw Kat coming towards him looking pretty fired up as they were done gearing up. "What's with her?" Miller gave a look at him and Burk. So Ray had talked to Kat, he thought and now he had to face the firing squad. "I heard you had a talk with Ray." Kat said looking at him while crossing her arms over her chest. He heard Miller and Burk chuckle beside him. "I can take care of myself." Kat continued. "I know you can. But I felt it was my task to give the big scare routine on behalf of your father." He said calmly. "So you going to scare away every guy that makes a move on me?" Kat asked raising her eyebrow. "Yes. And if they scare off that easily, they aren't worth your time Kat." He gave a little smile. "And if Danny hadn't given the speech to Ray.." Burk continued and then Miller added to finish the sentence "Then we would have." "Looks like you got a few big "brothers" around." Danny chuckled. She seemed to realize that she was outnumbered as she relaxed her pose a bit. "Just don't be too hard on them." She added sighing and turned to go back to the helo. "Learned from the master?" Burk joked as he glanced at him. "Well that blow to the gut was pretty hard." He smiled.

* * *

Mission to Giorgio's place was filled with a few bumps on the road, but they managed to get what they came for. As they were back on the James, he had then secured all the gear and was done for the day. He had to check up on Kara, he had briefly learned that she had taken a hit during the heavy seas the night before, dislocating her shoulder. Having had the same injury once before, he knew it wasn't a picnic. A quick peak in the CIC, but she wasn't there. Comms room maybe, if she was following the data break down from the intel they had gathered from Giorgio's place.

And there she was. Following the screen as they were trying to work on decoding the data. "This the data from the house?" He walked to stand next to her and glanced the screens. This is why he was expert on explosives. It might as well been Chinese to him. "Yeah, I've got fifteen servers burning through.." She started to explain and she literally lost him mid sentence. But it was cute to see her talk all that nerdy stuff. "Sounds nerdy." He looked at her and smiled. She had her game face on and since they weren't alone in the room, there was little room for a private talk. He hardly heard her when she said it wasn't going fast enough.

"Mission went great by the way. Not a hitch. Thanks for asking." He thought to tease her a bit. Glancing at her, but she seemed to focus on the screens in front of her. "Shoulders great by the way, thanks for asking." He then heard her say and as he looked at her they both chuckled. If they had been alone there was a lot more he would have done. He then exited the room and hoped he would have a moment alone with her later. To reassure himself that she was indeed fine.

As he had later in the day stepped inside the wardroom he saw her, Burk and Alisha around the table chatting. "I heard about your talk with Ray." She said with a smile. He chuckled. Everyone probably knew about it by now. "Kat can handle herself, you know." She added. "Hey, at least Kat has someone to defend her." He heard Alisha say in defense as he took a cup of coffee. At least Alisha was on his side. "We've got your back, if you ever need it." Burk then said to Alisha, giving her a wink. "Not sure if you guys can scare a woman away." Alisha chuckled. "We can always try." He said sitting beside Kara by the table. "And you can handle yourself as well, but it didn't stop Burk here, when he gave me the speech." He smiled and placed his arm around her shoulder, even though they were in the wardroom. "What?" She then gave a look at Burk. "Oh yeah, but he learned his lesson." Burk confirmed.


	13. Chapter 13

13\. Danger

x

Thanks to the data from Giorgio's place they had discovered that Vellek's laboratory was on a ship and the transmission was going through an island which they then had invaded and hooked the transmission link to the Nathan James. As they had been on the island they had discovered the true nature of Vellek's plan.

He was standing in the CIC, informing Chandler and Slattery of what they had discovered. "He cures the Red Rust, mixes in the Nostos, to create a food that will pacify his enemies." He heard Sasha say. A wicked plan at play at the cost of starving people. They were then interrupted by a message from Fletcher. "I say again Nathan James. This is Commander James Fletcher. You were right about.." He heard his voice. In the end he had helped them to fight their cause. He must have discovered the truth himself, he thought. People did crazy things when they thought there was no other way..

Luckily they now knew that Vellek was heading towards Malta, thanks to Fletcher.

Three warships and one of the ships has the seeds and Vellek's laboratory. As they were preparing for the task at hand, he saw Ray and Kat talking to each other and then Miller went towards the couple. "Hey Nolan, you know if you're still looking for a call sign.. I've got one for you." He walked beside Ray and slapped his ass. "Cupid. Because you just shot your arrow at Diaz's heart." Miller demonstrated to shoot an arrow. Yeah, that would be her call sign. Smiling at the situation, he wondered what would Tex think about it. After all he had once admitted to being a softie. Wanting an happy ending, but never got his own.

* * *

They had discovered that there was actually a fourth skip which held Vellek's laboratory. They needed a new plan.

His mission was to draw the three ships out of missile range of the fourth one. Sounded an easy task. Glancing towards Burk by his side he said "Were the good guys" and bumped fists with him as Burk repeated what he had said.

They had set up the trap, waiting behind an empty fishing vessel as they saw a warship approaching. Only one warship instead of three. Making the report back to the James, they quickly came to the conclusion that the other two must have gone into EMCON. Which meant they weren't no where to be seen on the radar and were after the James again.

They had to do something. He knew, Kara wouldn't like this at all. But he didn't even hesitate it for a second. Looking both Taylor and Kandie, they were agreeing to his plan to take out the warship in front of them. "We're gonna hang out for a bit, make your life a little easier. Give you one less warship to worry about." As he said the words on the comm, he thought about what Kara was feeling now. The worry over him if he would survive. It wasn't easy, when your wife was working on the same ship. If she had been at home, she wouldn't have to go through the emotions Kara would be going through right now.

He heard Kandie's voice telling him that Taylor wasn't responsive. The aftershock of the explosion that took out the warship had struck them. He felt he had a cut on his forehead, but he got up to check on Taylor. As he came beside him and Kandie, he saw that Taylor was waking up. Saying something to Kandie. Probably feeling a little happy of the thought that Kandie seemed to be worried over him. _Kandie and Taylor_ , he thought. Was there something in the ventilation of the ship? Was everyone in love? He wondered as he began to maneuver the RHIB back to the James.

* * *

As they had returned to the ship he saw her at the helo bay. "Lieutenant, a word?" He heard her voice. Yeah, he was in trouble. Pulling a stunt like that, he thought. "Somebody's in trouble." He heard Taylor's voice behind him. As they got out of the helo bay and into the corridor he looked at her. She didn't seem that upset. "Misusing your authority?" He asked. "Just a little. You gave quite the scare out there." She looked at his eyes, met his gaze. "I know." He reached to hold her hand in his. "Just try and stay safe, okay?" She squeezed his hand and he smiled. She knew the risks he was taking, but she couldn't do much more. He nodded at her and kissed her forehead as he hugged her. Wanting to hold her for a moment. Never knowing if it was for the last time. Forgetting the mission for a moment, his thoughts went quickly back a few weeks ago when he had surprised Kara.

 _They were going to refuel at Rota before heading on with their mission to track down the seeds they had been looking for months. Finally having a tip that there is a man in Morocco whom they need to find._

 _But he was overly happy because he would be seeing Kara tonight. It had been a couple of months since their last encounter. Captain Slattery said that the Nathan James would be on dock for a few days this time around. Although the situation was severe at land with people starving so they would lend a hand in the base during their stay._

 _He had managed to plan a date for Kara, given the light of things. Debbie was babysitting Frankie all night so he had Kara all to himself as she wasn't on duty either. He had taken a RHIB from the James and had steered the boat to a stretch of a beach. She had been pretty impressed by all this planning and said she didn't need so much. She would've just been happy with a night at "home". He chuckled. Yeah, she would have been happy with just a regular get together night, but he wanted something more special._

 _They had reached the beach and found a place by the tree's where he had then set up a tent and a bonfire. This side of the beach was more secluded and therefore not many possibilities for disruptions._

" _This is nice." He saw her smile at him as she sat in front of the fire on a blanket beside him. "Worth the effort?" He then had asked in a teasing tone. "I think we both know you only need to give me that smile of yours and I'm pudding in your hands." He then heard her reply in a teasing tone and as she moved to sit on his lap while embracing him. He gave her the smile she wanted to see and placed his hands on her back. "Exactly that." She smiled and kissed him. God, he had missed her. It was almost killing him not to take her there and then. "I wanted to plan something special, because I love you Kara." He met her eyes and saw she was touched by his gesture._

 _As they then moved inside the tent he was quickly undressing her, feeling that he couldn't wait much longer and he could sense she was feeling the need for him as well. As they were kissing each other and enjoying the touch of their bodies together, they were lost in the moment, feeling the passion for each other, the need to feel connected and loved._


	14. Chapter 14

14\. Easy day

x

 _Your job is to keep those planes from taking off with the package. You understand you cannot let those planes get airborne, at any cost._ Hearing Slattery's words in his mind. There was no room for error, they had to succeed with their mission.

But Miller was down and so was he..

 _They had gotten into the airfield Vellek was going to use to spread his Nostos infiltrated product. He, Miller and Burk were holding two men that were loading the planes at gunpoint. Was it really this easy? He had thought. But as he saw the look on one of the men's faces, there was no time to react. All he could hear was Miller yelling "Sniper" and he was shot. He took a bullet to the leg._

 _As he took cover with Burk, Miller was still lying in the crossfire. It had seemed too easy, they should have realized there might be additional reinforcements at work. But the only thought in his mind was to get Miller into safety. They weren't going to lose anymore of their people._

 _As he was helping Miller to get in cover, he felt the sudden pain under his arm on his ribs. The familiar pain of a bullet piercing through. He was shot. Should have listened to Burk, he thought. He had tried to stop him._

" _Take Miller first!" He had shouted to Burk, but he wasn't listening to him anymore. Knowing all too well that he had screwed up. "You've lost your voting right!" Burk stated firmly as he had then dragged him to cover._

"The bugs are the vector!" Was Captain Slattery's voice on the comm. Vellek was spreading the Nostos through plant eating bugs, just like the Red Rust had spread.

"Burn it all! Burn it all now!" Slattery commanded. Hearing faintly his voice on the comm as he was struggling to stay awake _._ Every breath he took was hurting as the pain inside of him became sharper.

"This ain't nothing." Burk was reassuring both him and Miller. And then he heard the sound.. The sound of a plane about to take off. Burk saw it too. If he hadn't taken the risk, they might have had a better outcome, he might not have been shot. But he wasn't going to let Miller die. They had endured too much together. They leave no man behind.

"Go." Ordering Burk to go after the plane, but he wasn't hearing it. "If that plane takes off.." He managed to say to Burk. It would be the end of the world. But he wasn't leaving them.

The Nathan James would have to help them and if they did.. they would give out their position to Vellek's ship. Kara was on the ship, he thought.

Then his thoughts went to Kara. Sighing to himself. She must be worried sick about him right now. As he was trying to get through the pain, trying to hold on one breath at a time.

 _Thinking of the first time he had kissed her back in Norfolk. As they had reached for the same take out box, he had felt her hand on his. Feeling the string of jolts going through him by this simple touch. He had then taken her hand and placed it on his chest. Allowing her to feel his heart beat that was rushing through the roof as he then had followed her curves with his other hand, gently sliding his hand up to her cheek, seeing that she was blushed by this gesture. Smiling slightly to her as he had kissed her. Feeling her deepen the kiss, he had then pulled her against his body, wanting to feel her more. Sensing she was feeling the same as he was._

"Danny! Stay with me!" He heard Burk slap at his cheeks again. Opening his eyes for a moment he saw the blue sky in front of him. Feeling every wave that the RHIB took inside of him as the pain he felt sharpened briefly. "We're almost back, just hold on." He met Burk's gaze, he saw the look in his eyes. Must have been the very same he had on his when he was talking to Cruz. Drifting back to his thoughts..

 _Thinking back when he had been at home after the trip to Asia. Waking up in the middle of the night, hearing Frankie cry in his crib. Taking a deep breath in as it felt so good to have this sense of normal, well as normal as things could be in a post-apocalyptic world. But hearing this little baby cry, his baby cry, did give him this unimaginable joy, even though he was stopping him from sleeping. He got up before Kara had a chance to it and he went to tend the little boy. "Hi you." He took him up from his crib and then he was softly rocking him back and forth in his arms._

 _After he had given Frankie a bottle and he seemed to be happy for the time being, he took him to their bedroom, placing little Frankie in the middle of their bed as he then laid beside him. Looking at his little boy, smiling at this little miracle. "Are you teaching our son bad habits?" He saw Kara open her eyes and see Frankie lying asleep between them. "One night won't hurt." He whispered and reached to hold her hand. He wanted to have his loved ones near him_.

"Hi sweetheart." He heard her voice, felt her touch in his hand. Opening his eyes and glancing around, he could see he was back on the James. In the sickbay. "You did it. You saved the world again." He met her gaze. He had survived for now. He was still breathing and for a moment the pain was gone.

"Easy day." He managed to say as a reply before closing his eyes. Hearing her sweet laugh at his comment, feeling her hand in his. He was happy that he was still alive. They were going home. Home to Frankie.

And the world was safe once more.

x

x

x

The End

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews! :)

* * *

This was the final chapter of this story. Hope you have enjoyed it! :)

I might return back to this 'series' after Season 5. If that's something you wish to see, let me know.

In the meantime I'll be focusing on the AU story called "Phase Six." So if you want to read more from me, check it out. :)

Also trying to brainstorm other story ideas.. ;)


End file.
